Reminiscing in the Snowstorm
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Hige's been gone from the pack for a long time for hunting for food? Who will look for him? Read and find out! HigexOc I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN!


**This is a fic that will help you introduce my new story, "Reminiscing With Wolves" and I hope you like it! NO FLAMES OR MENTIONS OF MARY SUES!**

Kita was staring at the fire with Toboe sitting besides her while Kiba was guarding the camp and Tsume went to be by himself. Hige went hunting for food and he has been gone for quite a while. The fire was glowing in a red/orange color and it was reflecting in Kita and Toboe's eyes as they were just sitting there in silence, not sure what to say to each other. There was a lot in the human girl's mind as she thought about her missing mother and little sister, hoping that they are all right and not harmed wherever they were.

"Kita, do you think Hige went out for a long time? He never showed up yet," Toboe said as he moved his head so he could look at her.

Kiba heard what he just said and said, "He can take care of himself. He knows where we are and he can smell us from wherever he is. There is no need to worry about him."

Crossing his arms, the young wolf said, "Kiba, how can you say that? What if something bad had happened to him and we are not able to know about it? Surely one of us should go and find him to make sure that he is ok."

"I'll go," Kita said as she stood. "Besides, I need to walk around anyway to help stretch my legs."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Toboe asked, holding on to a bit of her sleeve.

"No, I can handle myself. I am a big girl after all. Nothing can get me," the young teenager said with a smile.

Kiba said, "All right, but be careful. There can be any signs of danger out there. If you take too long, we will find you."

Kita rolled her eyes, knowing how high and mighty he can sometimes be besides Tsume and walked along the snow as it crunched beneath her feet. The snowflakes fell down the sky like little flower petals and some got on her face, melting by the heat on her face, although she is getting a little cold already. She turned a moment later and saw how far she was from the camp and still saw the glow of the fire. She turned and looked up at the sky as she was walking. It was dark and there were some stars in the sky since there were some dark gray clouds that covered the other parts of the night sky. The full moon was shining as it made the snow glow in a bright white color, and her sapphire eyes were reflecting by the light and she wished that she could be up in the moon so she could have a good view of the earth.

_I wonder what it would be like to fly?_ she thought in her mind as she was slowly walking.

Meanwhile Hige was walking back to camp with a dead rabbit in his hand and the wind was beginning to howl violently as a sudden snowstorm began to rage. He knew that the camp was pretty far away and he knew that he should not have been that far off the camp. He looked around for a cave to seek refuge in for what seemed to be hours and then, just to his luck, there was one and then he slowly walked towards it. Before he knew it, he tripped on something and landed on his face, feeling the cold snow touch his once warm face.

"Man, do I ever hate snow…" he muttered to himself as he got up. "Now, what was it that I tripped on…?"

When Hige looked down to see what he tripped on, he widened his eyes when he saw something that made his heart thump loudly. It was a long brown leather boot and it happened to be familiar to the teen wolf. He picked it up and gave it a sniff. He gasped as he recognized it to be Kita's scent.

He called out, "Kita?! KITA!!"

He sniffed the air for her and then he caught it. He followed it until it got stronger. He stopped when he saw the scent leading him to a pile of snow that was on top of something. He stepped closer until he saw Kita unconscious and lying motionless under the thick blanket of snow.

"KITA!!" Hige shouted as he ran over to her.

He fell on his knees and franticly dug the snow off of the girl until he managed to pull her out of the snow, scooping her into his arms. He touched her face and it was icy cold.

"No! Hang in there, Kita!! Just do not die on me!" the wolf cried out.

Kita coughed and moaned out, "Hi…ge…"

Then Hige got up and ran back to where he saw the cave. He ran in there as soon as he got to it and then he put Kita gently on the ground. He found some wood that was left in there since he figured that someone was here and made a fire. He pulled Kita over to the fire and put her near it to help get her warm.

Touching her face, he muttered, "She's still cold… Darn it! What can I do to get her to get more warmer?"

He thought of that for a moment and then he got an idea.

Kita opened her eyes when she heard some birds chirping from outside and then she felt something warm and furry on her. She looked down to see Hige in his wolf form, resting his head on her chest, resting and having his eyes closed. She smiled and stroked his soft and gentle fur, causing him to growl in a gentle way. He opened his eyes and looked at her, wagging his tail a moment later.

She said, "Hige, you were in your wolf form to keep me warm, didn't you? After you found me, anyway."

Hige barked a "yes" and licked her cheek, causing the girl to giggle, wrapping her arms around his furry neck. His fur was brushing her cheek as she held the wolf close to him. His tail was wagging even more and then she touched his ear.

She whispered, "Thank you for saving me, Hige…"

"You're welcome…" Hige whispered as he turned back to his human form.

"Kita! Hige! There you are!" Toboe said as he, Tsume, and Kiba were running to them from the mouth of the cave.

Hige smiled and said, letting go of the girl, "Hey, guys. Sorry for making you worry. The snowstorm kept us from getting back."

Tsume let out a snort as he said, "Well next time do not get too far from us! Do that again and we may leave you behind!"

"Tsume!" Toboe scolded in an innocent way.

Kita said, tucking some of her blond hair behind her ear, "We won't do it again, Tsume. If it weren't for Hige when he found me in the snowstorm, I would have been dead."

Toboe went over to her, hugged her and said, "I am glad you're ok. The pack would never be the same without you or Hige!" He faced Tsume and Kiba. "Right?"

"Whatever!" Tsume said with another snort.

Kiba just didn't say anything, but he did smile. Hige laughed and ruffled the young wolf's hair. "Thanks, runt," he said.

Toboe blushed a little before cuddling on Kita, earning a kiss on the forehead from her in return, causing him to blush a bit more. Then Kita kissed Hige on the cheek and Hige's face went red as he touched the spot where he was kissed.

"What was that for?" he asked.

The teenage girl just smiled. "For saving my life," she said. "After all, you are my favorite wolf besides cute little Toboe here."

Toboe said, "Yeah, Hige. You and Kita are also the best friends I have ever had!"

Hige just said nothing as he grinned at the two. "IS that right?" he asked.

Then he began to chase Kita, her running away outside the cave with a giggle and Toboe chased after them, laughing as well. Kiba and Tsume walked after them from behind, shaking their heads.

_Kids..._ They thought in their minds.

**Liked it? Let me know! My new fic "Reminiscing With Wolves" will be coming soon, so give me some pairing suggestions, ok? Yaoi pairings are not aloud, but I will allow shojo-ai for those who like it like I do. NO FLAMES OR MENTION OF MARY SUES!!**


End file.
